Broken Chains
by deadstrawberries
Summary: She didn't want the life her father had chosen for her, so she ran away, a runaway bride. He never stayed anywhere for long, a boy with a motorcycle. She just wanted to go somewhere, it didn't matter with who. Or did it?Sasusaku ON HIATUS


Disclaimer: Naruto does not belong to me

Broken Chains

Chapter One: Bride

'_Why does it feel so cold here?'_ She stood there, dressed in white silk, yet still feeling cold, staring at her reflection in the mirror that hung from the wall. The room was so empty, and she was so cold, so alone.

She reached her hand to touch the cold surface of the mirror, looking intently at the stranger in the mirror.

_'It's not supposed to be like this…This is all wrong!"_

The gown she wore was the color of ivory, a cream shade, with a trim of pale rose pink that melded with the whiteness of the bodice. The heavy cloth layers wrapped around her tightly, the tiny diamond drops hanging from her neck pressing deep into her skin.

_'Why do I feel like this? Why do I feel so trapped by this?'_

Her hair-hair the color of sakura blossoms- had been pinned up into a smooth arching bun near the back of her head, decorated by minute red roses and a clear veil that hung in front of her eyes.

_'I hate this feeling…'_

Today was her wedding day and all she could think was that it wasn't supposed to happen this way. _It was all so wrong…_

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

_Drug lord, mafia leader, gang boss…_It had been hard for her to understand all the things her father was when she was younger. She knew now of course, but it had hurt her when she was younger to know that she was just another annoyance in her father's eyes, good for nothing except to be married off to one of his allies. He was lucky, her father had said, that she had been born pretty. She had always done what her father told her to do…Daddy's little girl…

The first time she had seen blood was when she had been eight. Green eyes glazed over in horror, she had seen her father shoot one of his men, a traitor. It had traumatized her, given her nightmares when she slept-nightmares of bloodied eyes, twitching, cold hands… But she didn't complain about it. It would have made Daddy angry.

But the nightmares had gone away when she had been given her own body guard, a servant-the daughter of her father's men. Hinata, her name had been- a soft, periwinkle eyed girl trained specially to protect her. They had been close-as close as it had been possible. They hadn't been friends. No, it would have made Daddy upset.

She had grown up always knowing that one day, her father would give her away-a bride to some strange man. She had always known, but now, actually standing here, hearing the ticking of the clock as the time of the wedding drew closer, Sakura could feel nothing but the cold.

She was sixteen. Sweet sixteen and about to be married to someone she did not even know. About to be chained to another life she did not want…

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Her mind was numb as she stood in front of the mirror. She couldn't think. Voices filled her head. _Will this make you happy? Do you actually want to be married to someone you don't even know? Is this the life you want to have? Are you happy right now? You can't lie to yourself and tell yourself you'll be happy. Because you won't. _She shook her head, placing her hands on her temple, trying to stop the voices in her head.

But one voice still came through. _Will this make you happy?_

_'No' _she thought to herself. _'It won't. I don't want this. I don't want to throw my life away. I don't want this! I'm tired of doing whatever my father wants! I'm not going to let him plan my life out for me!'_

"I DON'T WANT THIS!" Her eyes widened as she heard herself scream.

Her breath came out hard as she stared at herself in the mirror, seeing her own flushed face. Watching as a smile appeared on her face in the mirror.

_Then what do you want?_

Her hands reached up to her head, ripping tiny roses from her hair, scattering bobby pins and leaving strands of pink hair loose and hanging. Her hands pulled at the diamond necklace, snapping it and flinging it away. This was what she wanted.

"I'm not going to do this! I'm not going to marry some bastard I don't even know!"

She pulled off the wedding ring, and crushed it beneath her feet, grinning as the band broke. _She wasn't going to be chained here anymore. _

The window was open, an open pathway to freedom. She wasn't going to be chained down anymore.

_It's my life. _


End file.
